


Welcome the Love, Welcome the Thunder

by edwick96



Series: Ragnarok 2: Electric Boogaloo. [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Based also on the Mighty Thor comics, Blowjobs, Fluff, Illnesses, Jealousy, Love and Thunder Speculation, M/M, Possessive Bruce, Smut, but gay, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: When a mysterious person claims to be Thor, the real Thor and Bruce travel to investigate.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Ragnarok 2: Electric Boogaloo. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey, where’s Mjolnir??” Thor asked frantically, flipping the couch cushions like he was looking for loose change instead of a weapon forged in a dying star.

“Why?” Bruce asked watching his boyfriend in bewilderment. Thor and the Hulk hadn’t participated in any Avenger adventures for a few months, in order to give Thor time to heal, and for them to be able to enjoy some alone time in their house in New Asgard, kind of like a new relationship honeymoon.

“Look at the TV, they need us,” Bruce did, and it seemed like spider man, Sam, Bucky and Wanda had it under control. The latter was currently crushing a row of doom-bots singlehanded with the flick of her wrist. The Scarlett Witch was a one-woman superhero squad.

“They look like they’ve got it covered, its just Doctor Doom, he tries this shit so many times, but he always loses.”

This hadn’t be the first time Thor had tried to rush out to re-join their friends, and if he really did want or need to go Bruce would go right along with him, but Thor always faltered, so they would usually stay home and hope their friends didn’t come away from the fight with too many injuries. Valkyrie and Korg liked to place bets on how long it would take for the Avengers to beat the bad guy. 

In fact, they were currently at the kitchen counter placing stacks of coins and notes together. Korg was taking bets on his phone, holding it between a thumb and a forefinger with his giant rock hands.

“Bro we don’t except bets under 50 dollars.”

Bruce laughed. Their life in new Asgard had been so perfect since Thor and Bruce had finally gotten together. Thor was taking time to heal mentally, seeing an earth therapist and getting heavily involved with New Asgard duties, while still giving Valkyrie plenty of opportunities to lead. The town loved him, and Bruce was proud.

Their relationship had been like something out of a rom com so far. Afternoon walks on the beach, long talks into the night, incredible sex, and just genuine contentment when they were in each other’s company.

“Thor, honey please, come sit and calm down.”

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Thor was frantic, his eye a little wild as he scanned the room, landing on Bruce’s face when the shorter man lightly held him by the shoulders, trying to bring him back to Earth.

“Honey, slow down. Where did you leave it last?”

Thor bit his lip like a naughty child caught up in a lie, “Well I was using the axe to chop wood to take into town… And the hammer to prop up a wheel on the truck that had a flat tire, but when I went out to look neither were there.

Bruce laughed openly which made Thor smile a little, “Look they’re not just gonna…”

“Were you gonna say fly away? Because they tend to do that.”

“But only when you or Steve call them, and Steve’s retired in Boca Raton, so they have to be here somewhere.”

Thor nodded, taking a few deep breaths like his therapist taught him, and kissing Bruce on the forehead in thanks.

“It just feels… strange, like the sky is alive and is calling for me… or someone else to answer…”

Just as he finished his sentence, flopping down on the couch, a commotion broke out on their small television. Doom bots were swarming in vast, horrifying numbers, rushing their friends. Bruce bit his lip, trying not to show his anxiety. The truth is he wanted to be there too, to help their friends, and every time it looked a little dicey, his resolve weakened a little bit more. 

It reminded him of their time in Sokovia, surrounded by Ultron’s hoard, but these machines were shoddily made and breaking down under the slightest resistance from the Avengers.

There was a shot of the Falcon and the Winter Soldier, back to back, fighting in perfect harmony, like a couple dancing expertly across the battlefield. Wanda was tossing bots side to side like child’s toys, and Spiderman was whipping around so fast the camera couldn’t even focus on him. But no matter how many bots they destroyed more and more seemed to be crawling into view, down buildings and over bridges.

Bruce was about to stand up, to tell Thor they should go help, when there was a loud crash on screen, and then a lot of static, where the camera couldn’t focus on much, there was a blinding flash of light. After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce grabbing Thor’s hand tightly, the camera focused again with yelling from the operators.

“Who the fuck is that- “

“Isn’t he supposed to be off the grid?”

“Holy shit look how many bots he took out.”

The camera focused on a single form, towering above a twitching mass of doom-bots, and Thor gasped.

The figure wore silver armor that covered their whole body, a helmet that covered the top half of their face with silver wings to either side and a long red cape. In one hand, crackling with energy was a very familiar silver hammer.

Bruce stood up; eyes wide in shock “I’ll get the keys.”

Of course, by the time they got to New York, the fight was well and truly over. 

“Why do Midgardians insist on traveling this way?” Thor had asked in the passenger seat on the ride over, “It’s so slow and my butt is killing me.”

“Yeaaahhh…” Bruce said, amused, “Humans haven’t mastered hammer powered flight like you have babe.”

Still, the drive over did seem painfully long, as they speculated who the mysterious “not-Thor” was. They tried calling their friends, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, to no response.

“I know who to call,” Thor had said before beginning a comical conversation with Stephen Strange over speakerphone.

“You know who this imposter is?”

“First of all, yes I do, second of all they never claimed to be you, Thor.”  
“You know the future and alternate realities, who is this person? Me from an alternate dimension or timeline?”

“Aren’t you on your way there?”

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Because it’s complicated. Trust me, this person is good, and trustworthy and isn’t out to steal your name and honor or whatever Shakespearian angst you’re going through-“

“That’s not- “

“ANYWAY, it’s a complicated situation that is best explained by this person and not me. Goodbye Odinson, Banner.” And then he hung up.

“Rude,” Thor remarked.

There was silence for a long time before Thor spoke up again.

“Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t know if it’s healthy to try and guess- “

“What if it’s a shapeshifter, disgruntled after a battle, back to destroy my reputation in this world!”

“I don’t think- “

“Or a Thor from an alternate timeline, who failed to stop the snap as well and came here to steal my identity and live here.”

“Honey don’t you think your best friends would be able to tell apart you from an imposter?”

Thor was silent for a moment, “Could you?”

Bruce smiled and took Thor’s hand in his. “Right away. No other person gives off so much energy and joy and love and light. No one but you could ever change my life the way you have, and I could never love them even half as much even if they were your clone.”

He couldn’t see Thor’s face, but he gave Bruce’s hand a squeeze and he looked out the windows.

“I’m sorry I probably haven’t been as full of light as I used to be… I still don’t think I’m fully better you know? And you’ve been so kind and patient…”

Bruce had to really think about what to say next, “You never have to apologize to me for how you’re feeling. Mental health is such a big deal, trying to mend, and taking time to step back to work on it is so, so brave. You need to cut yourself some slack. And I don’t need you to be the Thor before the snap, or before Hela. The Thor you are now is more resilient, more compassionate, and more thoughtful, and you have been so supportive and loving to me… I wouldn’t change you for the world.”

Bruce still had his eyes on the road but in his peripheral, he could still see Thor wiping some tears from his cheeks, with a smile ghosting on his lips.

“For what it’s worth,” he said croakily, “I wouldn’t change you for the world either…. You’ve been so good to me. I never have loved someone half as much as I’ve loved you either.”

Bruce was stunned, “No one?”

“No one.”

____

When they finally reached the city, it was chaos, and the traffic was pretty much impenetrable as fire engines and ambulances swerved in every direction. Rubble and broken glass littered most streets and there were hordes of dead robots being collected and disposed of by Stark drones. It took an hour or more to finally get to the compound, which was alive with reporters. As they pulled up, Sam was giving a press conference.

“Uh today, Doctor Doom attempted to take over New York with a swarm of insect looking robots, we killed a bunch of ‘em, and have detained Doom in the Vault… Questions?”

Several reporters shot questions at the tired looking captain in rapid-fire succession.

“Do you know the death toll this attack caused?”

“Well we won’t be given those numbers until tomorrow or later as responders continue to clean the streets, but we are confident the number is very low, we responded to the threat and were able to contain it quickly thanks to- Uh we got the job done.”

“Was that Thor that fought alongside you? Was he the source of the white light?”

“Uh Thor definitely helped us,” Sam finally caught sight of Bruce and Thor slowly driving up the driveway and looked at Thor.

“I didn’t! It wasn’t me!” Thor yelled; Bruce slammed his hand over his boyfriends’ mouth to stop him shouting at the reporters who were beginning to turn to look at the old truck driving past. As they pulled into the garage and were greeted by Bucky eating a sandwich.

“Crazy huh? Sam’s getting really good at press conferences. He’s got his own style… He’s stopped trying to copy Captain Rogers; Media Darling.” Buck began unloading Thor and Bruce’s suitcases from the back of the truck.

“Hey Bucky…” Bruce was still wary of Bucky and looked at his Wakandan arm with trepidation. 

“Barnes! What is the meaning of this? Who was that on TV and why are they wearing my armor??” Thor pounded on the hood of the truck.

“Chill dude, everything’s fine, you’re still Thor, no one can replace you. This person just… unexpectedly helped us out.”

He led them through the garage into the house, and the kitchen, where he started making some tea for Bruce.

“Seriously Buck what’s going on, should we be worried?”

“No not at all, it’s just a long story, better told by this person- “

“Why does everyone keep telling us that!” Thor slammed his fist on the table, breaking off a corner.

Bucky looked at it with disinterest, “Sam’s not gonna like that, he does a lot of the handiwork around here.

“Honey,” Bruce grabbed Thor by the shoulder, “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get this sorted out okay?” When Thor looked at him, still clearly worried, he brought his boyfriend in for a big hug. “Come on big guy, the sun’s going down, it’s getting real low.” He said, making his boyfriend smile, a private smile that only belonged to Bruce. It said thank you for holding me together when I can’t do it myself.

Truth is, this had been Thor’s biggest fear since taking what Korg called his “Superhero Gap Year.” He was afraid his friends would move forward, fight and celebrate without him, and then all of a sudden, they’d find they didn’t need him anymore. Who would want the guy who didn’t go for the head on their team? He was better, since being with Bruce and taking the time to work on himself, but he was still haunted by all the losses he took in the last five years. He didn’t want to be lost to his friends as well.

“Seriously Thor, it’s so good to see you,” Bucky said, “How’s new Asgard?”

Thor smiled, proudly, “We are well and truly on the mend my friend, our crops and farms are plentiful, and our people are happier than they have been in a long time.

“That’s great!” Bucky seemed genuinely enthused.

“It’s all thanks to Thor,” Bruce said, “He’s turned out to be a great king.”

“I prefer to think of myself as Mayor…”

Bruce noticed Bucky was looking at them with an unreadable expression, the ghost of a wistful smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to perve. You guys are cute.”

Just then Sam came through the front door, reporters calling out to him from behind the closing front doors.

“I don’t know how Steve and Tony did that shit all the time, those reporters are vultures. He stretched his arms over his head and Bucky got a weird look on his face before moving to give Sam a really awkward pat on the shoulder, “You did good… buddy. You said what needed to be said.”

Sam snorted, apparently used to Bucky’s weirdness, “Thanks Buck… Thor! Bruce! So glad you’re here, could have used you out there today” he said jokingly, Sam knew how important Thor’s emotional recovery was.

“Is everything under control? Doom didn’t really seem to be in fine form, you guys got it under control pretty quickly…”

“Yeah with help…” he could see Thor’s open agitation, “Ok ok I’m gonna go get them.”

Thor looked at Bruce, who grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, “It’s gonna be ok.

Thor nodded but when his doppelgänger entered the room he gasped. The figure was unmistakeably female, slighter than Thor but still wearing his signature armor and cape. When she took her helmet off Thor dropped Bruce’s hand in shock. Bruce understood why because even he could recognize the woman standing in front of them, looking at the two men with a mixture of nervousness and resolve.

“Hi Thor… It’s been a long time…” 

It was Jane Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic reunion, then some porn, then a shocking revelation

Thor had been stunned silent for about five minutes, staring at Jane with a mixture of confusion and amazement.

“Thor, honey, are you okay?” Bruce put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, jolting the god violently out of his trance. If Bruce hadn’t been paying such close attention to his boyfriend he might have seen Jane’s eyebrow cock a little at the pet name, but she covered her surprise at Thor’s new relationship status by the time he recovered.

“H-how? I mean it’s good to see you… How though? Are you holding my hammer and… you were shooting lightning out of your eyes. Why are you dressed like me?”

“Um, maybe we should go somewhere to talk? Get a drink maybe…”

“I’m sober,” Thor said on autopilot.

“Oh! That’s great we uh… obviously have a lot to catch up on…” Bruce saw her eyes quickly flick to him, and then the hand he still had on Thor’s shoulder. He gave Thor’s arm a squeeze, surprised at the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness bubbling up inside him. He’d never had feelings like that, and he had no right to think that way about Jane, who was one of his science heroes. But the Hulk was definitely grumbling in the back of his mind and in his belly. Thor OURS, the green guy grumbled.

“You should go. Talk this out… Then come back and tell me what’s going on because I’m so confused…” he realized he sounded a little manic and corrected “You look great in the armor, by the way, it suits you.”

“It does,” Thor said, and Bruce bit his lip. He was sure he had nothing to worry about.

______

They settled for coffee in one of the three kitchens in the compound.

“Wow you guys really upgraded from those rooms at Stark tower… I’m so sorry you guys lost him by the way, he was a great man.”

“He was…” Thor said, he tried not to dwell too much on those lost, it usually sent him spiraling into a panic attack. “I don’t live here… Me and Bruce moved away to New Asgard where we’re trying to rehabilitate our people after… Everything. It’s going really well; we’re starting to come out the other end. But I haven’t really been an Avenger since the second snap. I was in a bad way…”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’d heard stories and wanted to reach out but didn’t think it was my place.”

Thor smiled, remembering why he liked Jane so much, her immense capacity for compassion. “It’s fine, I’m getting better slowly. I stopped drinking and lost a lot of the weight I put on, not all of it but… I don’t know I don’t feel like I need the six-pack anymore… That’s not me.”

“That’s great Thor,” She reached out and covered one of his hands with hers, which he took.

“Bruce has helped too,” he said, looking down at their entwined fingers, and realizing Jane being here didn’t change a thing… Bruce Banner was his one and only. The thought made him happier than anything had in a while.

“Yeah you two seem good,” Jane said, of course she sounded genuinely happy for them, “You’ve got a thing for braniacs huh?”

Thor snorted, “Maybe it’s the braniacs who can’t resist me,” he winked, and she laughed.

“So… Are you going to tell me how you’re… me now?” Thor tried for joking but it came out weird.

“Right, so it’s a long story…”

That it was, and Thor listened in wonder, and then horror when Jane said it all started with her becoming sick and needing to stay in hospital.

“It’s okay,” she rushed, “nothing serious but…. I don’t know while I was lying there, in that bed feeling so, so weak I just… I wished I possessed some of the bravery and strength of Thor you know?”

A twang of something horrible hit Thor. Here was this woman who he cared about deeply, idolizing a strength he hadn’t exhibited in years. Of course, she read the pain on his face.

“You know it wasn’t your abs or super strength I needed. It was your inner strength… The strength it’s taken for you to start your life over. To get sober, to rebuild an entire civilization. You’re more than your appearance Thor.”

Tears threatened to well in Thor’s eyes, “I should be the one comforting you.”

“I told you, I’m fine… So, I was lying there, and then I felt this weight in my hand… I lifted it to look and… I was holding Mjolnir…”

“Well you are worthy.” Thor said nodding, without a doubt she was. He was comforted his old companion found someone as deserving as Jane to be wielded by.

“I hadn’t been using it for a while…”

“I figured,” Jane said. “While I held it I felt… just a surge of energy come through me. I thought I was being shocked by hospital equipment at first but all of a sudden I had all my energy and spirit back… The longer I held it the better I felt.”

“I’m so glad Jane,” Thor squeezed her hand.

“So as I was feeling better I got to go home. I thought well, I don’t need this strength anymore and thought about how to return the hammer to you. I knew nothing about Asgardian transfer of ownership, I thought maybe Heimdall would come to get it realizing it had fallen into mortal hands.”

“Um,” Thor cleared his throat, ”Heimdall… Is gone…”

“I’m sorry, I know how close you two were.”

“It’s okay... so what happened?”

“So I went into my back yard and just… Lifted it.”

Thor smiled, connecting the dots. “The hammer and skies viewed you worthy and you were given my powers.”

“Yep, right down to the costume. It wasn’t until later on that I heard you were taking a break that I just started to… test it. To aim the hammer, direct the lightning. And every time I do it I feel better, every time I return to normal I become weak again.”

“I won’t say I wasn’t shocked to see you on TV…”

“Yeah… Well I’d been practicing, and I was flying around- You know how much fun that is??”

Thor chuckled, “Nothing compares does it?”

“No,” she smiled as if she were remembering, ”Then something called to me, so I followed the feeling and landed in New York in the middle of a swarm of deadly robots. I just ended up blasting.”

“You did great. Honestly, I was pissed when I saw someone wielding the hammer, but I also thought… Damn they’re really good with it too. I can think of no one better to take up the mantle while I’m away from the action…” He paused and put a hand on her shoulder, “You promise that you’re not putting too much strain on your illness though?”

She smiled, but it was strained.

“I promise I’m fine.”

Bruce had no reason to be jealous, did he? I mean Jane broke up with Thor years ago, so she wouldn’t be looking to get back together would she? But being the dumpee maybe Thor would still harbor a torch for her? But then he did trust Thor complicity to always do right by him. But was it Bruce’s place to stop them if they were so drawn to each other?

Bruce had been spiraling for almost an hour now, going back and forth about whether he should be worried about Jane or not. He was used to green monster’s bubbling inside his chest, but he’d never been so insecure and uncertain in his life.

Thor told him that their breakup had been messy, and that he had been cut up about it, just like Bruce had with Betty, and that he’d never felt like that again… Until he realized his feelings for Bruce. And he did say that he’d never loved anyone as much as he loved Bruce.

Remembering that part made Bruce blush, and feel ridiculous for ever feeling those horrible things in the first place. Mostly he was worried about how Thor was reacting to Jane… Being Thor.

He was doing his fiftieth round of pacing around the room, when Thor entered, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake my love.”

Relief flowed through Bruce like a drug, “Really?”

“Hah, no I know you remember?” He walked confidently over to Bruce, lightly taking hold of his hands. “How long have you been pacing?”

Bruce laughed and leaned into Thor a little bit. “About thirty minutes…”

Thor kissed him on the top of the head and lead them to sit on the edge of the bed.

“So how did it go?”

“Uh good and bad…” 

“Oh?” the anxiety spiked in Bruce again and he felt Hulk stir inside him.

“I’m ok with her being… Me I guess? For a while at least until I sort my shit out… But Jane is sick.”

“Oh my god honey, I’m so sorry. Is it serious?”

“She said it wasn’t too serious…” He left out the part where the disease, whatever it was, kept coming back after every time she wielded Mjolnir.

“Well let me know if there’s anything I can do…”

Thor smiled, small, at Bruce’s thoughtfulness, and traced a calloused thumb over the worry lines on Bruce’s forehead, something he’d made a habit of doing. Bruce melted into the touch.

He pulled Bruce in, and the scientist laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You know, I meant what I said Bruce. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you… And that’s still true. Jane being here doesn’t change that… What I had with her is all over.”

Bruce sat up and turned to face him. He could see in his face that Thor was a hundred percent serious.

He leaned in and kissed the taller man lightly on the lips, pulling back a moment to look at his beautiful, honest face, and leaned in again, this time the kiss deeper, he tried to convey everything he was feeling with his mouth.

As it often did with them, things escalated pretty quickly. Bruce, who was surprisingly bossy in bed, moved to sit on Thor’s lap, straddling him, cradling the other man’s head in his hands before lacing his fingers in the god's long hair.

Thor was putty in his hands, and the hulk was rumbling in his head, “OURS, make him ours.”

Bruce tugged lightly on Thor’s hair, the god gasped and tilted his head back, looking at the man he loved with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Bruce began to kiss and mouth down Thor’s throat, getting stubble burns from Thor’s beard but he didn’t care as his mouth rubbed raw, and sucked tiny love bites on the smooth skin of Thor’s throat. He could feel Thor groaning in ecstasy ender his mouth.

“Bruce,” Thor moaned, not to get Bruce to do anything or stop doing anything, more in awe and appreciation of his boyfriend.

Bruce hopped off of Thor’s lap, making the larger man whine like a child at the loss of weight and friction, but then grinning and blushing as he watched bruce kneal down and begin to undo the buttons of Thor’s pants.

“Bruce you don’t have to…”

“If you want me to stop… I’ll stop.” He pulled down Thor’s underwear and the god hissed as the air hit his already leaking dick. 

Thor bit his lip and shook his head, and after a few strokes with his hand, Bruce took Thor’s dick down his throat in one smooth, practiced motion. He knew what his boyfriend liked, speed, pressure, what to do with his tongue, but he didn’t want this to end too fast, he wanted Thor to remember this and that it was Bruce making him feel like this. He bobbed his head up and down, nice and slow, then ran his tongue, warm and wet up the shaft before taking Thor in his mouth again. The god was moaning so loudly that he was sure one of the other Avengers would knock on their door to get them to quiet down.

“Umf- Fuck, Bruce, fuck that feels so good, I’m gonna cum…” Thor’s toes curled as he panted, finally at the point of climax when he let go with a loud groan, his hands petting appreciatively through Bruce’s hair, who was sucking him through his aftershocks.

When he was finished, Bruce moved back onto the bed wiping his mouth. Thor took his face forcefully and kissed his lover, hard, tasting himself on Bruce’s tongue.

“No one like you,” Thor panted as they collapsed on the bed together in a tangled heap.

“I’m sorry that was probably really inappropriate, I mean you just had a really hard conversation…”

“It’s ok my love, if an old flame of yours had come in randomly I know I’d want to mark you so everybody knew that you were mine…” He playfully squeezed Bruce’s ass.

“I’ll definitely have to remember that.” Bruce winked.

The next morning they both woke up early, the sun hadn’t fully risen yet. Their room was near the kitchen and they heard someone retching and, what sounded like crying. They decided to go see who it was together.

“Jane?”

She was hunched over the kitchen sink, she looked tired and a little bit gaunt, a ghost of a woman Thor saw in his armor yesterday.

“Oh, hi guys,” she stood up, straightening her clothes, and looked at them, looking incredibly weak.

Bruce immediately went over to lead her to the kitchen table so sit down before she collapsed. Thor went to get her water and a cold compress.

“Jane… Last night when you said your illness wasn’t serious…” Thor said quietly, a catch in his throat seeing his old companion in this way, “that wasn’t true, was it? What’s going on, yesterday you seemed fine.”

“ The part where I said being Thor," She started, "made me feel better, that was true but I slightly… mislead you about how I felt every after every time.”

“Jane, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you have?”

“Okay well…” she steeled herself, determined, “Before you freak out, just know I’m getting treatment it’s just that… Every time I become Thor the toxins are flushed out of my body.”

“Isn’t that… A good thing?” Thor asked, momentarily hopeful.

“Not if the toxins are… Chemotherapy drugs,” the men gasped, “I have late-stage breast cancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the comics the ending might not be much of a surprise, I want to be as faithful to Jane's story as much as possible, because that's what I hope the movie will do.
> 
> The next chapter or two will diverge a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter to be followed by an extra-long one next time. If you're following along updates might be a bit slower but there are only a couple chapters left. Thanks for reading!

“How could this be possible?” Thor asked, voice cracking, staring at Jane, who was holding his hand to ground him as he dealt with the news she’d been keeping to herself for so long. “Asgardians are immune to Midgardian diseases.”

They were in Bruce’s lab in New York, after Thor had been fretting for hours, tears in his eyes. Bruce’s heart broke and he did the only thing he could do to help, which was to run some tests, to see how the chemo was reacting to Jane’s transformations. They’d done bloodwork before and after treatment and before and after she transformed via Mjolnir. They also did scans to monitor cancer cell growth and multiplication but couldn’t do so while she transformed. They tried but the electricity coming off of Jane blew up a scanner.

“Well, she’s not Midgardian. The hammer gives her the strength, flight, and powers, as well as making her invulnerable to a lot of attacks, but that’s external. The changes happening inside are having the opposite effect when she transforms the problematic cells multiply at alarming speeds.”

Jane nodded along, having done extensive testing and research herself, very little of this was new to her. She was watching Thor’s face as he processed the information. Bruce had to admire her; she was the sick one, but she was comforting Thor. He could see why Thor cared so deeply for her; she was much more than a big science brain. Under less traumatic circumstances Bruce would have loved to get to know her and build a friendship.

“Well then you have to stop,” Thor said with a sniffle, snapping out of his trance. 

Jane lightly let go of his hand, “Thor…”

“I know, I know this is my fault, if I’d been around you never would have felt the need to keep fighting and transforming… I shirked my duties as a king and as a warrior and you suffer now because of that.

Jane frowned, Bruce, seeing the indignation on her face, he couldn’t really blame her.” Thor, I know you’ve been dealing with a lot but this isn’t just about you anymore. I feel like I can do some good…”

“With all due respect Doctor,” Bruce interjected before Thor could start arguing, “You’ve done so much good in your career already. You’ve revolutionized the way we think about your field, you’ve changed science…”

“So, have you,” Jane countered, “But you still fight with the Hulk, you chose to help in any way you can.” She had him there. “If I didn’t do everything I could to help… Think of your friends the other day, I helped them turn the tides on their battle with Doom. I did that.”

“Please, Jane you need to stop THIS, and continue treatment. You’re killing yourself.”

“I know what I’m doing Thor. Do you think I’ve got some sort of death wish? That I’m just trying to speed up the process of the cancer by fighting-“ her voice cracked.

Bruce’s heart ached, because he could see there was a kernel of truth in what she’d just said, but also saw the fight in her eyes. She wasn’t going to give up being Thor, and she wasn’t going to die if she could help it.

“I’m taking the hammer back,” Thor said standing up abruptly.

“Excuse me?” Jane stood too; shoulders squared. She was a good foot shorter than Thor but, at this moment, she looked ten feet tall. Bruce could see the electricity crackling behind her eyes. 

“If you don’t have the hammer you can’t transform.”

“That is not your choice to make Thor, you’re not my king you can’t order me around. I know you feel bad, but this isn’t your fault, and I’m not going to let me feel bad about this. You can’t stop me.”

“Watch me,” he said, arm out, palm open as if expecting the hammer to fly to him as it had thousands of times before. They waited and waited, Thor and Jane staring each other down.

“Where is it?” Thor asked frowning.

“I Brought it with me,” Jane said, her anger making way for confusion as well as she looked around her waiting for the weapon to appear.

Thor looked a little bit taken aback by this. Then, after a long beat of silence, he said, almost in a whisper, “You try calling it.” 

“Thor…” Bruce put his hand on his boyfriend's tensed shoulder. He dreaded what would happen next just as much as Thor.

She hesitated, but there was still frustration in Jane’s eyes, so she lifted her hand.  
It took a few moments, but then the hammer reliably shot into the room and landed firmly in her hand. 

Thor looked at it, with so much hurt and confusion in his eyes it nearly bowled Bruce over to see it. Thor turned and exited the lab without saying another word. Everyone understood the severity of what had just happened. Thor and Mjolnir were no longer connected.

_____

When Bruce entered their bedroom Thor was perched on the edge of their bed, back to the door, he was hunched over and Bruce could hear him sniffling. Thor wiped his eyes and turned his head.

Over the last few months, Thor had done a lot of healing, which had included opening up old scars in order to move forward, the deaths of his friends, not going for the head, seeing his mother again, but Bruce hadn’t ever seen him look this broken. All through his recovery, he’d been able to lift the hammer, to prove he was worthy even when he felt he wasn’t. But now he couldn’t and Bruce couldn’t understand why, because to him, Thor was more worthy than ever.

“I knew it, deep down…” Thor sniffed, Bruce walked over and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. “I knew I wasn’t… That I‘m not the man I once was…” his voice cracked.

“Honey, you don’t know that’s why the hammer didn’t come to you. Maybe it’s a transfer of ownership thing. Maybe only one person could wield it at once.

“Me and Steve held it at the same time,” Thor pointed out.

“Right… The point is we just don’t know. The last time you saw the hammer you could lift it.

“I misused it to repair a truck.”

“It doesn’t matter one time I hulked out because I couldn’t open a pickle jar.” Thor chuckled at that. “I know I’m biased but you are worthy. More worthy than ever because you’ve learned. You’ve changed for the better because you went through the darkest times in your thousand years and came out stronger. You’ve pulled your people from the brink of extinction, and now they’re thriving. You got sober, and got mentally healthy…”

“Then why didn’t the hammer come to me?”

Bruce shook his head. He honestly didn’t know, and it wouldn’t help Thor to keep speculating. 

“If I hadn’t stepped back… If I hadn’t stopped fighting Jane never would have had to take it up… And she could focus on getting better.”

“You heard what she said… It’s her body and she’s made her choice… I think if she could she’d fight alongside you.”

“I need to… I need to re-join the avengers. I can’t put it off anymore, it’s selfish, it’s killing people.”

Bruce chose his next words carefully,” You know if you decided to do that, I would support you and join as well. Back to back, we’d kick ass,” Thor chuckled, “But you wanna be the best you can be… And right now…”

“I’m not worthy.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I just mean right now there’s so much happening, and you’re emotional. You could hurt yourself, or start to feel depressed again… I couldn’t bear to see you go through that again… You’ve grown so much. We’ll sort this hammer thing out. You’re still the man I love, you will always be worthy to me.

Thor rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder, weeping quietly. They stayed like that for a long time, eventually Thor exhausted himself, and they went to bed, and Bruce held him close.

However, when Bruce awoke the next day the other side of the bed was empty. On Thor’s pillow was a note that simply said, “I’m sorry, I’ve gone home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of life I;ve sort of reshaped and resized the chapters of this work, so this is gonna be the second last chapter! Enjoy.

After searching the entire compound twice, where he called desperately for Thor and had the other Avengers looking for him too. When they all came up empty-handed Bruce had to concede that he’d been left behind, believing Thor to have “gone home”, to New Asgard.

He had a hard time trying to not take it personally, for Thor not to have even told him that he planned to leave and go back, to not even wake him up to say goodbye. 

Thor could easily fend for himself within the world but after the emotional wrecking ball he’d been dealt the day before Bruce still worried. He wasn’t answering his phone or texting Bruce back. He was concerned. Then Jane entered the room, looking equally as worried.

“Still no word?” she asked.

“Nothing, radio silence.” Bruce sighed, slumping at the dining table, Jane sat next to him.

“I think we need to go to New Asgard.”

“I don’t know, but last night,” she bit her lip as if wondering whether she should tell Bruce what she was thinking, “I had a dream, a vision…”

“Oh? What was it about?” 

“Wait you’re not shocked I see visions?”

Bruce shook his head, smiling wistfully, “Thor has had quite a few recently.”

Jane sat forward in her chair, “Well see that's the thing, I think maybe Thor saw the same thing I did, and that’s why he left in such a hurry.”

“You don’t think it was the hammer thing?”

“Do you think he would have just left both of us here if he was upset over something like that?”

Bruce frowned and shook his head. Ignoring evidence to the contrary he believed Thor wouldn’t abandon him. He knew what they had was real and they’d been through enough to know that Thor could count on Bruce’s support, even if he lost the hammer.

“So what was the vision?”

“It was of New Asgard. Under attack.”

“Oh my god,” Bruce sat up in his seat, almost ready to bolt for the door and drive home right then. “From what?”

“Jörmungandr, the great sea dragon.”

Bruce shook his head, mystified but not totally surprised.

“In Norse myth, it’s a gargantuan serpent, that wraps itself around the planet earth, holding it together by swallowing its own tail. The myth goes that the end of the earth will go down when the serpent let’s go of its tail.”

“Holy shit, how much of the Myth is real? I’ve never seen a giant dragon surrounding the earth and I’ve been to space, multiple times.”

“In the vision, it was quite large, and it came from the sea and destroyed the town.”

“Well then we need to go, right now because I guarantee if Thor saw that vision, he’s going to rush into it headfirst, and he can’t fight it alone.”

“Well then let’s go.”

Bruce had never driven so erratically in his life, the long drive down the coast with Jane was quicker than any trip between New York and New Asgard he’d taken. 

The conversation, however, he had to admit, was incredibly stimulating. Two genius scientists, who are both trying not to stress too much about something but failing had little to do except talk shop. They talked about Jane’s work in astrophysics, Bruce’s work in his many fields. Bruce loved his friends but barring Tony he never got to talk with people like this so it was nice. And Jane was totally charming.

Obviously they talked about Thor, and his journeys in space and in New Asgard, his road to rock bottom, and then his road to recovery, sobriety, and his rising to lead the town to the prosperous place it now was. 

“You must have a good influence on him… You two are sweet together in a way we never were. You’re very domestic.”

“Ha, yeah I love being with him… But I can’t take credit for the great man he’s become in the last few years, that’s all him… I have to admit I was shocked when he lashed out at you yesterday.”

“I mean I think I understand it…” Jane said looking sadly out the window, they were getting close to the town. 

“You do?” Bruce asked.

“He’s just trying to protect me and I know, pretty soon I’m going to have to make the decision whether to continue wielding the hammer or continue the treatment.”

“You just didn’t want Thor making that decision for you…” Jane shook her head.

“He said what he said out of love…”

“I know…”

__________

When they entered the streets of New Asgard everything was already in a shamble, the citizens seeming to already be aware of some impending doom, moving vital resources and herding groups of civilians to be taken to safety in trucks and cars.

They soon found the reason for this, Thor, in the middle of town square giving assertive but kind directions to everyone who came up to him, rushing to move heavy loads and ushering smaller groups of people away.

“Thor!”

“Bruce! Jane! You can’t be here you have no idea-“

“Yeah, we do, giant sea snake, end of the world but that doesn’t mean. You can leave. Without bringing. Me with you.” Bruce emphasized his points with ineffectual slaps, more like taps, to Thor’s shoulders. The god didn’t even sway slightly.

“My love,” Thor cupped Bruce’s face with one hand, “ I didn’t want you to have to face this… This thing.”

“You really have to stop making these kinds of decisions for other people Thor, it’s a very ugly colour on you.” Jane said mildly.

“Thor!” They all looked over their shoulder, as Valkyrie, in full armour, waved the god over. 

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“While I was evacuating the town, I found this,” she indicated, on the ground near one of the trucks Thor had been working on before all this, Stormbreaker laying on the ground. 

“I can’t hold the hammer, what makes you think I could pick this one up?” he asked a little sharply.

“Hey, don’t take that tone with me just try and pick it up, you big baby.” 

Thor took a deep breath. Something felt different now, just being near the axe, he felt a surge of power running down his arm. He held his palm face down over the axe. At first it didn’t budge, but after a few moments it twitched and snapped straight into Thor’s hand.

He smiled, tears welling his eyes, and lifted the hammer high, causing a shoot of lightning to strike down into the weapon, and suddenly, he felt as strong as he had in almost five years.

The earth rumbled underneath them, so fiercely that it felt like it might crack open and swallow the hero’s whole.

“How big did you say this thing was?” Jane asked, swinging her hammer, looking at the water in front of the docks intently.

“The legend goes that it’s so large it circles the earth and swallows its own tale…” Thor said. Valkyrie mounted the Pegasus and armored up fully, a deadly looking blade hanging from her hand.

“How the hell will four people take down a creature that’s over twenty-five thousand miles long?” Jane asked.

“Of course you know the circumference of the earth, anyway I’ve heard the rumors are greatly exaggerated… It’s supposedly only a few miles long.” Val said, seemingly unbothered but Bruce was horrified. 

The avengers had never fought a singular creature of this size and had no idea how long or how much power it would take to take this creature down. He looked into Thor’s eyes, who nodded in comfort and understanding of the huge task ahead. They were both a little rusty but being there for one another, knowing they had each other’s backs, made them both stronger.

“Okay…” Bruce said, “Time to hulk up.”

It took surprisingly little time, as the Hulk took control, lead only be primal urges, he was now filled with an all-consuming rage and a surge of power, he felt like maybe he could take this thing down all by himself.

“Oh wow,” Jane remarked, being the only one to have never met the Hulk in person. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Hulk said curtly, before letting out an ear-splitting roar.

As if responding to the big man’s call, the ocean began to swirl, a giant whirlpool formed before it started to rise like an enormous, tsunami that threatened to crush the whole town, then it started to form a shape, and Jane gasped as the water, crashing down like a waterfall off a massive cliff, revealing a giant head. The creature was monstrous in size, its whole head had to be twice the size of a chitauri warship, and it’s body sloped down into the water.

It had two terrifying eyes, blood red, and teeth the size of streetlights, surrounded by a monstrous, scaley face that ended in a sharp, thrashing maw. Two horns jutted out surrounded by sharp frills It looked down on them, directly, as if sensing that they were the only targets within miles worth considering, and let out a screech, the sheer force of its breath knocked the heroes back several feet. The windows in the buildings surrounding the peer instantly shattered.

The four were shocked into place by the monster.

“What’s the plan here?” Jane asked.

“Go for the head!” the other three said in unison before they leaped into action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short or seems rushed, I've been swamped with uni work but I had to finish and post this or it was going to drive me mad!! Hope you enjoyed this and the other two works in this series. I just love this pairing a lot, maybe I'll write more for them in future!

“I have an idea!” Thor screamed, “Hulk, help me out here!”, the green brute turned to the god, nodding, knowing they stood a better chance of taking this thing down once and for all if they followed Thor.

Thor hooked an arm around Hulks large bicep and leapt, as high as he possibly could. As if in slow motion they rose to the creature’s head, it seemed to watch them half with interest, half with disdain as they landed on its forehead. Its head shook too and fro, trying to shake them off but they both hunkered down, gripping deep into the creature’s scales. Thor slowly got to his feet, bracing himself, and began waddling towards one of the monster’s massive horns, and with great strength and heft, swung the axe.

The beast shrieked like someone had cut at a limb, but Hulk helped brace Thor as he made swing after swing at the horn, barely making a dent each time but eventually causing enough of a groove in the bone for hulk to try and pry the horn clean off. Valkyrie and Jane were whizzing around its head, trying to distract it so that it didn’t shake the two off of it two quickly. Eventually, with a few more chops and a large grunt from the hulk, the horn came clean off, tipping like a large oak being cut down.

Hulk stood on the great beast’s head holding the horn awkwardly. Thor pointed to his own eye and then made an intelligent stabbing motion that he thought even the Hulk could understand and execute. The green giant nodded, turning and waddling to the edge of the head, and lifted the great sharp object over his head like he was lifting a barbell, and then thrust downward until the horn pierced the beasts eye.

With a roar that could be heard from space, it thrashed so hard that Thor and Hulk were shaken clean off of it. Hulk leapt, catching Thor as they fell, aiming for the ground below, landing on his big green shoulder and rolling, cradling Thor like a kitten after falling from nearly three stories high.

“Thank you, darling,” Thor said with a smirk as they recovered quickly. The beast continued thrashing until it started tipping forward in pain, and it’s head came crashing down to the earth, landing like a meteor hitting the earth on the concrete of the pier.

Sensing a chance, Thor shot forward, arm outstretched until his faithful axe came into his grasp. He shot up into the air, higher and higher and then came down, axe slicing through the great dragon’s neck, severing its head completely. It rolled away, a grotesque mask, and Thor stood there, panting, as his friends and comrades came to his side.  
‘  
“You went for the head…” Valkyrie said lightly. And Thor couldn’t help but laugh. Hulk came up behind them, swaying a little.

“Hey there big guy,” Thor said warily, as if unsure how his return would affect his partner's mood and form, “need help calming down?” he raised a hand to do their ritual but Hulk shook his head, breathing deeply for a few moments before beginning to shrink, skin returning to Bruce’s olive complexion. Blinking back into reality Bruce looked at Thor with an unreadable expression, while Thor stood there uncertain.

Then Bruce lunged forward, naked after transforming, and grabbed Thor’s face between his hands and gave him a crushing kiss, Thor nearly toppled backward, before bracing them, wrapping the now smaller Bruce and lifting him up slightly off the ground in excitement, both filled with adrenaline.

“I didn’t know if you would come back,” Bruce said when their lips parted.

“Neither did I… But I could never leave you, god or no. I don’t care if I have powers-“

“You clearly still do-“ Bruce laughed.

“I doesn't matter. You make me feel worthy either way.”

\----

When they got back to their home, the men were dripping with adrenaline and excitement, after making sure everyone in the town was safe, that the damages would be reparable and that Jane and Val had made it out unscathed, they retreated to their own bedroom, giggling like teenagers.

They slammed the door and Thor attacked Bruce’s mouth with his own so hard, the passion and machismo dripping off him in waves. Bruce loved tender caring Thor but he had to admit he liked seeing Thor like this too.

He spun Bruce around and backed him up towards the bed where Thor collapsed on top of him, bracing himself with one arm, busying his other hand slipping down the spare pants Bruce had donned after the fight.

“Woah, are you sure? We’ve been through a lot today…”

“I believe I have a favour to return,” Thor smiled cheekily in a way that immediately made Bruce blush and giggle as Thor lowered himself to Bruce’s crotch, but Bruce was surprised when he felt himself being flipped over, and Thor started massaging his ass.

Bruce blushed into the bed, knowing Thor knew how much he loved getting rimmed, the god liked to take any opportunity to please his brilliant boyfriend.

Thor started to explore Bruce’s entrance with his tongue, torturously light before diving in, headfirst. Thor knew the lay of the land and he knew which movements, what speeds drove his boyfriend crazy. Bruce felt him get close to the sweet spot multiple times, his toes curling and hands fisting in the sheets. Thor’s hot mouth moved slowly, circling and then diving headfirst, and Bruce moaned, loud and dirty as waves of pleasure rippled up his spine.

Thor wasn’t making this easy for him, grabbing his ass, slapping it lightly. So far, without even touching his dick Thor had made Bruce rock hard and he was leaking precum. So when Thor removed his probing mouth Bruce let out a bratty, unashamed whine, but soon cheered up when he saw that Thor was reaching for the lube they kept in the drawer next to their but. The only thing better than Thor’s mouth was his dick. 

He entered his lover slowly, but once he was certain Bruce was comfortable he started picking up pace and force, torquing his body until he elicited the noises he was looking for from Bruce, which were a combination of “oh fuck yes!” and quiet whimpering in pleasure. The adrenaline, mixed with how warm Bruce was meant that Thor didn’t last as long as he could have but before he climaxed he reached around from behind Bruce to grab the smaller man’s dick, stroking it deftly until they came in unison, collapsing into one another, a tangle of limbs, planting sweet kisses upon each other’s faces and whispering I love you’s until they both came down.

Downstairs they could distinctly hear the volume of the TV being turned up while Korg played Fortnite and they laughed, only a teensy bit embarrassed.

\----

The next few weeks were rough. The great dragon had caused quite a large amount of damage in town, although there were no fatalities. The town came together, under Thor and Valkyries leadership with the help of Bruce and Jane.

Jane watched on as Thor lead his people with diplomacy, love and patience. She remembered the hot-headed Thor she met all those years ago, or the stories Thor would tell about how harsh a leader Odin was and saw none of that in Thor now. And after beating the great sea dragon his mood improved also.

He came up to her one night after clearing debris the whole day, “Hey, I just wanted to apologise…” he started.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I had no right… No right to tell you how to deal with your illness. Or what to do with your body. Watching you fight out there… You are truly worthy.” He even did a small bow.

“You’re right,” she said, “You didn’t have that right… Thank you for saying that…. I’ve been thinking though.”

Thor raised an eyebrow in response.

“I think I want to continue treatment… Properly this time.”

“Are you… This isn’t because of what I said…”

“No, Thor. It was actually Bruce… When I was driving here with him, we talked and talked about science and I realised that the thing that I love doing the most isn’t flying and fighting. It’s science, and pushing boundaries and discovering the next best thing… I want to be around to discover whatever that thing is.”

Thor looked like he was about to cry, so she moved to give him a hug. “The world is better with you in it Jane Foster.”

“And you, Thor Odinson. I saw you out there today, you were in fine form.”

“Haha yes I have to admit… It was great to be out in the field again…” Thor looked out at the ocean pensively. “Maybe it’s time I re-join the Avengers…”

“You should! I mean, if that’s what you want-“ Thor and Jane turned to see Bruce, who was lifting an adorably small amount of wood logs, looking exhausted. Thor rushed and took a load of logs in one arm.

“Ah my love, I didn’t see you there.”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You think I should go back to the Avengers?”

“Only if you take me with you.” Bruce leaned up on tiptoes to give his partner a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Of course! I wouldn’t dream of leaving you out.”

“Good, if I’m being honest, I really miss smashing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a shocking reveal but this is just the start of a much longer piece and the final work in this series. It's partly Love and Thunder speculation, with elements of The Mighty Thor comics, and independent story.
> 
> Expect lots of ThorBruce fluff and angst, jealousy, smut, action, and much more! 
> 
> Really excited to write this one during the lockdown, and hope you guys come along for the ride.


End file.
